


In the Captian's Quarters

by theangelicstoryteller



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelicstoryteller/pseuds/theangelicstoryteller





	In the Captian's Quarters

Landing on the deck behind her ship, you are now faced with the task of getting into her quarters. Your fucking horns are of course the problem, but you have a pirate queen to get to. You'd never tell her such, but you miss her. You two have been apart too long and you want to see her again. 

Looking at the window door in front of you, you suddenly realize that the whole window can open up. Slightly shocked and amazed, you take the handles and easily open the doors. Thanks to the wide deck and large windows, it's an easy matter to duck your head and walk into the room. 

Watching the lamps and chandeliers, you look around for the captain. To your intense disappointment, she is not there. You have a pang of disappointment as you sit on the bed. You talked to her on deck and something must have come up for her to not be here. You keep your mind on her and your mind inevitably falls to more intimate things. Your pants are suddenly tighter than you remembered as your face starts to go bronze and you squirm a little. 

You can't hear anything on deck that you could be of any help with, so you stay put and keep thinking about her. And your face gets darker. And your pants get tighter. And you just can't take it. You undo your pants and take out your dick, already half hard. God it feels so good to rub your hand down it. Your thoughts are still on her as your hand starts to travel up and down the length. You start slow and quiet, waiting to hear Mindfang's signature walk. But you stop listening as your hand gets faster and you start to mutter her name under her breath. You keep getting faster and faster, so close… And then Mindfang burst through the door. 

You jump so violently that you hear your horns crash into the ceiling. You stammer at her, your hand still on your junk and your face all screwed up in that about-to-cum face, completely bronze. Her expression doesn't change as she takes you in. You turn around, or try to, feeling your horns hitting a lamp and you freeze, only able to stare at her. She gets that calculative look and you just stare with your hand down your pants. You'd think that with this you'd maybe lose your boner, but it hasn't happened yet. She looks down to your crotch and you flinch. She licks a fang, still making that face of trying to figure you out, and think you want lightning to strike you and kill you but you still can't move. 

And then her expression changes and it’s that smirk you know so well and sometimes fear. She starts to walk forward but before you can figure out what's on her mind, she's on her knees and HOLY FUCK HER MOUTH IS ON YOU. You gasp loudly, thrusting into her mouth involuntarily, moving your hands back to the bed. 

Oh god oh god oh god. 

You moan, then gasp again as you feel her fangs threateningly scrape on either side of your dick. You bite your lip, feeling her tongue slip around the base of your cock. She speeds up. With another moan, you grab her horns as your hips start to match her pace. She chuckles and ooooohhhh Jesus that feels good. 

You want to warn her that you aren't going to last long but you can't manage it around the small moans and quick gasps and her name all jumping around in your mouth. But she knows. She speeds up more and ooooooooohhhhhHHOLY SHIT!!!!! 

Your hips seize up she takes you out of her mouth and bronze fluids all pour into a bucket. Wait, holy shit, where did the bucket even come from? Oh god you don't care as you finally start to finish dumping your genetic fluid. You pant, staring into her eyes. She smirks at you, almost sweetly, rubbing your thigh. 

Once you are completely finished, you cradle her face in your hand. She nuzzles into your hand as she says "Hey dumbass." 

"Hey spiderbitch," you easily reply. "I missed you," you tell her with more emotion. 

She stands up and kisses your lips lightly. "You better have," she tells you as she nuzzles into your neck. You only smile and kiss her again. You love your spider queen.


End file.
